moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranoia
United States Pacific Front |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Confederation forces |goal1 = Neutralise Yuri's Psychic Amplifier and Tactical Nuke Silos without letting them activate |goal2 = Activate the Psychic Amplifier to seize the Weather Controller Nuke the Weather Controller if the Amplifier or any of the Nuke Silos is destroyed |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Tanya and Norio * An elite Sniper and a Stryker IFV (easter eggs) |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Some Confederation arsenal * Dybbuk-Strikers |casual1 = None |casual2 = Heavy |music = Get On It (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder }} Operation: Paranoia is the eighth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Despite your successful defense of the Weather Controller in the Virgin Islands, it seems we aren't out of the woods just yet. Intelligence has reported that Yuri set up a Psychic Amplifier in the Amazon Rainforests of Brazil, which he very likely plans to use to control the entire Pacific Front outpost along with the Weather Controller. Failing that, however, it would appear that the next step of Yuri's master plan is another set of Tactical Nuclear Silos that have also been deployed in the vicinity, likely to be aimed at the Weather Controller if the Amplifier fails, leveling the base entirely with no survivors. Most likely, both silos will have to be destroyed at the same time, to prevent the other from firing as an immediate response to the other's failure. While sending in the Chrono Legionnaire would make simultaneous removal of the targets easy, Siegfried has expressed concern over potentially letting the Chrono Backpack fall into Yuri's hands through mind control. With the option of the Chrono Legion not on the table, Special Agent Tanya and Norio Tomokawa, who has rejoined the Allied forces and proved himself in battle, volunteered their services to taking care of the threat. Keep your senses sharp, Commander. In the jungle, everything is out to get you. Objective 1: Destroy both Tactical Nuke Silos simultaneously. Objective 2: Destroy the Psychic Amplifier. Objective 3: Keep both heroes alive. Events Making way to the silos No sooner have Tanya and Norio arrived at Amazonas Rainforest by chronoshifting a Humvee than they received the bad news, and they were told to destroy two Tactical Nuke Silos first simultaneously, making sure that Epsilon wouldn't launch them and target the Weather Controller and the Paradox Engine after the Psychic Amplifier was destroyed. While the duo began to take action, PsiCorps was paradropping a large amount of infantry, including Archers, Initiates and especially Brutes. Being wary of everything here was out to get them, the duo swept them in no time. Then, they continued going and Tanya dealt with the anti-air unit such as Gatling Cannons and the Chimera Cores that Norio cannot detect Gatling Tanks hiding near them. Norio dealt with most ground Epsilon forces, for example, the Inferno Towers, and also the Invaders and the Basilisks patrolling in this area and Duneriders, Viruses on cliffs instead. During the battle continues, the Intel said that he won't miscalculate again like the last time, and warned the duo that there were some Shadow Tanks hiding everywhere and Gehenna Platforms, which Norio must avoid them so that he wouldn't be chased by their Dybbuk-Interceptors. Tanya destroyed them after they get this warning, and finally the southwestern path was clear. Surprisingly they found a heal crate and start clearing the northeastern path. They also found assistance that an elite Sniper joined the team. A Toxic Strike happened as soon as the duo arrive at an Epsilon Ore Refinery, but it was missed by the duo. Destroyed several Invaders and Basilisks, they headed towards the north and a small Confederation base controlled by Epsilon was discovered after they crossed a bridge. After that, four Viruses were paradropped at the chronoshift site and more and more paratroopers were coming. Tanya chose to destroy Flak Cannons and Halftracks and that for Norio was Tesla Coils and Desolators. All enemy units were purged, Norio went to the southwestern silo site and Tanya escaped from a new Toxic Strike. After the southwestern silo was destroyed by Norio, PsiCorps prepared to launch the other one in just about 60 SECONDS, Immediately Tanya destroyed it via C4. The nuke threat was eliminated. Ready to destroy Psychic Amplifier With the silos gone, Yuri had no ace up his sleeve here. Before the duo going to the west, two groups of Brutes came, but failed to kill them. A CIA was found by Tanya and greeted to her during the way. Tanya found a Stryker IFV near a tunnel in central part, and creates a mobile rapid fire laser weapon. However, the task became harder when they reached a PsiCorps' outpost. They almost cannot hold on any longer unitl they found another heal crate next to a Nuclear Reactor. When the duo got the amplifier closer, they saw a big statue with its green eyes, and Norio destroyed it without doubt while Tanya took a Gehenna Platform near here down. They found lots of heal crates behind a cliff that the amplifier stood so that their step-by-step action became quite possible. With the statue, Gatling Cannons and Tanks and another units cleared out, they aimed at the Psychic Amplifier. Eventually, the amplifier downed and the mission accomplished, and the duo evacuated by a chronoshift. Aftermath With three threatening weapons vanished, the commander came back to Atlantic Ocean and continued commanding his forces to eliminate Epsilon forces in Africa, while other Allied forces is preparing for the counterattack in South America. Soon, he received a new intelligence about a major Epsilon naval base in South Africa. It also acts as a communication hub for all Epsilon forces in the world. Due to capturing Radar Spires to target Yuri's headquarters, the commander set out to taking his grand operation in Cape Town... Difficulty changes Easy * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:30:00 * An armor upgrade crate, firepower upgrade crate and 2 heal crate will appear in the beginning of the mission. * Some Viruses on the map will be removed. * Large amounts of enemy defenses will be removed. * A stealth crate is stationed at the waterzone near Psychic Amplifier. * Less patrolling Basilisks and Viruses will appear. * The number of enemy reinforcements and chasing troops are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:15:00 * An armor upgrade crate will appear in the beginning of the mission. * Some enemy defenses will be removed. * A stealth crate is stationed at the waterzone near Psychic Amplifier. * Enemy will paradrop some Brutes and Bloaticks near Tactical Nuke Silos to countertattack the player after both Nuke Silos are destroyed. * When Norio crosses the upper cliffs, some Archers will be sent near there. Mental * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:00:00 * No crates will appear in the beginning of the mission. * No Satellite Scan provided. * There will be more Gehenna Platforms on the map. * Less heal crates will appear on the map. * Enemy will paradrop some Brutes and Bloaticks near Tactical Nuke Silos to countertattack the player after both Nuke Silos are destroyed. * When Norio crosses several cliffs, some Archers will be sent near there. * About 8 minutes after the mission starts, 4 Viruses will be paradropped at the initial position and start chasing Tanya, and the player will receive the warning. * Epsilon will use Toxic Strike support power. * The number of enemy reinforcements and chasing troops are the most numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission is a remake of Paranoiac, a mission in 2.0. There is an abandoned Allied Barracks located south of the Psychic Amplifier, which is a reference to the starting location of Paranoiac. * This mission reuses the layout of Sheep's Clothing, a Nod mission in Tiberian Sun, with an expansion. zh:偏执狂 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions